Stuck in the Past
by Ashley Pendragon
Summary: On Wilbur's fourteenth birthday, his parents allow him and Allison to go to the past to visit Lewis to sleepover the night. But when they wake up in the morning, the time machine is gone. Now they're stuck in the past until the time machine is back.
1. Chapter 1

**Defiantly not my best work on this story...sorry! But if I make a sequel to this one, I will make it one hundred times better!**

* * *

1 Fourteenth

"Wilbur, wake up!"

My eyes fluttered open, and the first thing I saw was my girlfriend, Allison. I gave a tired smile, as I sat up, leaning on my elbows. "What is it, Alice?"

"I can't believe you forgot!" she told me, sounding surprised.

"I'm half asleep, so tell me!" I told her, as I stiffed a yawn.

She sighed, and kissed my forehead. "Happy fourteenth birthday, Wil," she breathed, and I smiled. "So that's what day it is."

"Of course, now get your lazy butt up!" she told me, as she took my hand, and dragged me to my feet. Okay, it's not that I don't love Allison, it's just that it's not always a good thing to share a room with a morning person, especially when that morning person is considered your "sister" even though she is your girlfriend.

"Okay, I'm up, I'm up!" I told her, as she dragged me over to the travel tube. "Kitchen!" she shouted gleefully, as I tried to hide a yawn.

We landed easily in the kitchen, and I noticed that the entire family was there, all in their seats. I gave a half-hearted wave, as I followed Allison to my chair. She took her seat next to me, and I sat down.

"Happy birthday, little buddy!" Carl, the family robot, told me, as he walked out of the kitchen. He opened the hatch on his chest, and many miniature Carls hoped out, each carrying a plate of pancakes. Everyone except for me got one, and that was because Carl set one in front of me himself.

The top pancake had 'Fourteen!' written on it in whip cream.

"Happy birthday, son!" Cornelius told me, flashing me a smile. I smiled back, as I started to become more aware. The rest of my family held up their glasses, and Franny, my mother, started the toast. "To Wilbur, who has somehow managed not to get himself killed for fourteen years straight!"

I rolled my eyes, as my father continued, "To my son, who helped me gain my confidence when I was a child." he smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back.

Then Allison surprised me by taking over from there, "To Wilbur, who managed to stalk me throughout time! Happy birthday!"

The whole family said "happy birthday!" in harmony, before we all splashed ourselves with water from our glasses.

The whole splashing tradition was truthfully started by me. When I was three, I was bored and impish, (what's new about me being impish?) and when everyone else drank from their glasses, I poured my water on my head. Cornelius, who hadn't drank his yet, laughed, and also splashed himself. Franny had glared at me, but Cornelius told her it was much more refreshing than drinking it, so that's how the Robinson family tradition started.

"Am I late?"

We all turned around to see a pale woman standing in the doorway. She was about my mother's age and height, and had the same brown eyes. Her black hair was pulled back into a shoulder length pony-tail, that touched the top of her black dress. Her dress had blood red trim that were the same color as her shoes.

"Lizzy!" Franny exclaimed, as she got to her feet.

"Who?" Allison whispered to me.

"She's my mother's half sister. _Very _gothic," I muttered, as the whole family stared at her. The last time we saw her was about eight years ago.

"Just a little, sis!" Franny told her, as she ushered her into the dinning room. As she did so, she called over her shoulder, "Carl! Get a chair for Liz!"

"Okay…" Carl muttered. We all knew that he didn't really like her since she once dumped her fire ant farm on him. (I wasn't alive at the time, but Cornelius showed it to me a few times on his Memory Scanner.)

"Sorry I'm late…" she muttered, as she gave me a slight smile. Then she noticed Allison. "And who's that?"

I took her hand protectively, and opened my mouth to answer for her, but she covered my mouth with her free hand. "I'm Allison. I'm the newest addition to the family!"

"Did Franny and Cornelius adopt you?" she asked, as she glanced at her sister.

"Yeah, they did." Allison gave a slight nod, and smiled.

"So you're Wilbur's sister?" Lizzy asked, and I glared at her, as I pulled Allison's hand off my mouth. "Allison is _not _my sister!"

"Yeah is she!" Lizzy told me.

"Liz, just…let it go!" Franny suggested, as she glanced at my face.

"Well, if she isn't your sister, what is she?" she asked, not doing as her sister told her to.

"Allison is my girlfriend!" I informed her. She stared at me for a few seconds, then nodded. "O…kay…?"

Cornelius chose that time to change the subject. "Well…I thought today would be a good day for you two to visit Lewis!" he told me, and both Allison and I quickly turned to face him.

"Really?" I asked, and he nodded.

"And if you want, you can spend the night…" Cornelius told me carefully, as he glanced at Franny, almost daring her to argue.

"Fine…" Franny muttered.

"Thank you!" Allison and I exclaimed in unison.

"How about you go now before your mother changes her mind!" Cornelius suggested, glancing at his wife, who rolled her brown eyes.

"Okay! Thanks again!" I told him, as I grabbed Allison's hand, and took her over to the nearest travel tube. "The garage!" I yelled, and we were both sucked up inside of the tube.

We both landed easily on our feet, and Allison didn't stumble this time. We both rushed over to my time machine, and jumped inside of it. I pressed in the time, and a bubble formed around the ship.

When the bubble popped, I quickly opened the hatch, and climbed out. I helped Allison out, turned on the invisibility shield, and ran up the stairs. We went to the top floor, which was occupied by Lewis's invention room. But he wasn't alone.

There were four other people with him, and one golden colored robot.

One of them was easily recognizable as Carl, who Lewis had built a few days ago. The one person that I remembered was Franny, but not my mother, even though she would grow up to become her. This Franny had her jet black hair in two small pony tails on the side of her head, and her chocolate brown eyes stared at Lewis, completely mesmerized. (What's strange is that I still see Mom stare at Cornelius like that.) Franny had a frog on top of her head, and I guessed that the frog was Frankie. (He was secretly her favorite. But whenever she told someone that, she would tell them not to mention it to the other frogs.)

Another girl stood next to Franny, but she looked bored. She had the same colored hair, but her hair was in shoulder length pony tails. Her brown eyes looked at Lewis's project, but she didn't seem that interested. She wore a black dress, and she had unusually pale skin, as if she didn't get into the sun much.

There were two boys in the room, both probably older than me. One had a long face, messy black hair with a cowlick in the middle, and chocolate brown eyes. He was also a little taller than me, and wore a black and red suit.

The other male seemed to be older than the first, and he stronger features. He had neat black hair that had the same cowlick, and his dark brown eyes were almost black. He wore a red t-shirt and white shorts, and a smile on his lips.

"Hey, Lewis!" I waved, as Allison and I walked up to him. He turned around, still holding a screwdriver. He smiled once he saw who it was. "Hiya, Wilbur!"

"Allison!" Franny exclaimed, as she rushed forward, and engulfed Allison in a hug. Allison got over the shock quickly, and hugged her back.

"What are you doing here, Wil?" Lewis asked, as he handed Carl the screwdriver.

"You have no idea what day it is, do you?" I asked, giving him a look of fake disbelief. Okay, he grew up to become my father, and right now he was by best friend, that doesn't mean I have ever told him my birthday.

"Um…June fifth?" he asked, as he glanced at his calendar. "Yeah, June fifth."

"And do you know what happened June fifth?" I asked, as I crossed my arms.

"…No…" he muttered. I knew that he hated it when he didn't know things, so I was really just enjoying myself. I sighed, and decided to kill it. "Today is my fourteenth birthday!"

"Really?" he asked, staring at me. I nodded.

"Well, happy birthday then!" he told me, as he rubbed the back of his neck. Then he decided to change the subject. "These are Franny's siblings!"

"Gaston!" the one with the long face told me, holding out his hand. I stared at him, as I shook his head. Then Franny's other brother walked up to me, and also held out his hand. "Art."

I shook his hand, then turned to face the girl who I knew was going to be Lizzy.

"And you are?" I asked theatrically.

"Lizzy," she informed me, but she didn't hold out her hand like the others did.

"Well, isn't she just a bundle of sunshine?" Franny asked Allison, who smirked. "Yeah, _very perky_!"

Lewis stared at me, and I flashed him a smile. "What is it, Lewis?"

"I can't believe I didn't know it was your birthday!" he told me, and I shrugged. "I never told it to you before!"

"Can I talk to you alone?" Lewis asked, and I nodded. He took my hand, and brought me down stairs, then into the nearest closet. He turned on the light, and looked me in the eyes. "Why didn't you tell me yesterday when you visited that it was your birthday today?" he asked.

"Because I wanted to surprise you, and I didn't want you to do anything special!" I told him simply.

He stared at me for a few more seconds, then sighed. "Whatever… Oh, and I have another question."

"What is it, Lewis?" I asked, giving him a questioning look.

"Do you think I should tell Franny about…you know…" his voice trailed off, and he gestured from himself to me.

It took me a few seconds to realize what he meant. "The whole father son thing?"

"Yeah." he gave a slight nod.

I thought it over for a few seconds. Mom (from my time) would defiantly have a few things to say about changing things anymore in the past, but then again, she would also be upset if I kept it from her… "I think you should tell her."

"And do you think she'll believe me?" he asked, sounding worried.

"Well…there is one way we could make sure she knows!" I told him, as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"You're not suggesting…are you?"

I gave a slight nod. "I am."

Allison

Franny was telling me about the music lessons she gave her frog, when Lizzy walked up to Franny, and muttered, "I'm going home." Then she brushed past me, and went downstairs. Once she was gone, Franny started to talk about her frogs again.

I was paying so much attention to her, that I didn't notice that someone came to stand next to me until that person slipped their hand into mine. I turned my head, and saw Wilbur. But he wasn't looking at me. Instead, he was looking at Franny.

"What is it, Wilbur?" I asked, giving him a confused look.

"I'll explain later…" he mumbled, finally looking at me. He flashed me an impish grin, and I couldn't help but smile back.

After a while Art walked up to Franny, and she stopped talking about frogs and music to look at her brother. "What is it?"

"I'm going home, okay?" he asked, and she shrugged. "Has nothing to do with me, so sure, go ahead!"

After he left, Wilbur parted from me to talk to Lewis, and help him with an invention. I chose that time to ask questions. "Franny, why do your siblings ask your permission before they do something?"

"Because I'm always right! Even when I'm wrong, I'm right!" she told me, smiling. I glanced at Lewis, who was staring at her since she started to speak.

"She's right, you know. I would just go along with it!" he suggested.

"Then you're right!" I told her, and she smiled, and nodded.

Suddenly, she grabbed my hand, and dragged me down the stairs. I didn't argue partly because I knew that she knew karate.

Once we were down stairs, she pushed me into a closet. "Okay, are you two staying for dinner?" she asked.

I nodded. "Wilbur's parents told me that we could spend the night, so yeah, we are."

"Good! Then you can help with the food fight! Boys against girls!" she told me, smiling.

"What?" I asked, giving her a confused look.

Franny sighed. "Lucille told me that she was going to make spaghetti and meatballs, which is the perfect dinner for food fights!" she told me, smirking. "I was planning to go against Lewis and Gaston, with Lizzy fighting them, too. This is because I knew that Art would leave. But, since Liz is gone, and Wilbur is here, I'll need another partner, aka, you!" she informed me.

'_I am always right. Even when I'm wrong, I'm right.' _Her words echoed in my mind, and I shrugged, thinking, _'What the heck? Why not?' _

"Sure then!" I told her. She smiled, and gave me a quick hug.

Franny gently tapped my shoulder, then as I looked, she pointed downwards. I looked down, and she held up three fingers. I automatically knew what she was doing. She removed one finger, and smirked at me. Now she held up only her pointer finger, and we both nodded.

Franny quickly jumped on top of the table, and everyone looked up from their dinner to her. She grabbed a meatball from her plate, and threw it at Gaston. It hit the center of his forehead, and he narrowed his eyes. "Oh, it's on!"

I took this time to grab a meatball, and threw it at Wilbur. With a smirk, and a swift movement with his hand, he snatched it when it was right in front of his face. I stared at him, gawking, and he just shrugged, before he threw it back at me.

I also caught it, but it wasn't near as easily. Then I threw it at Gaston. (I was leaving Lewis alone. He was for Franny…)

Franny took the hint, and started throwing meatballs at Lewis. He just smirked, as he theatrically held his hands up above his head.

Soon, all five of us were in a full fledge food fight, with Lucille and Bud just watching, with smiles on their lips.

When that finished, we were all covered in spaghetti sauce, even Wilbur, who had some really great reflexes. (Franny and I both gained up on him, and Lewis decided to help, too.) The reason we stopped was because we could barely breath because we were laughing to hard, even Franny and Gaston were, who were always serious about the food fights.

But we did have to help Carl clean up the mess…But we didn't mind so much, because we were still laughing.

When Wilbur and I asked if we could spend the night, Bud and Lucille looked a little worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked, looking up at their faces.

"Well…Franny and her brother, Gaston, are also staying, and since they're all sleeping in Lewis's room, there won't be enough room for you two!" Lucille told us.

"But you have a guest room!" Wilbur pointed out.

"Yes, we do. But there is only one bed!" Bud nodded.

Wilbur and I exchanged looks, then looked up at him. "We don't mind, really!"

Lucille and Bud also exchanged looks, and they shrugged. "Okay, then!" Bud told us, and Lucille randomly screamed.

Wilbur

Both Allison and I ended up having to borrow a pair of Lewis's pajamas, since we didn't even bother to bring any. (Well, Allison got a t-shirt and shorts, like usual, but still.)

We stayed awake for a while, though.

"Lewis, what are you making?" I asked, as I leaned against one of his work benches.

"I'm fixing my PB and J sandwich balancer," he told me, not even glancing up.

"Ah, okay," I muttered, already knowing that he was going to fix it eventually.

"Keep moving forward," he muttered under his breath, as he finally turned to face me, smirking.

"What?" Franny asked, giving him a confuse look.

"Keep moving forward!" he told her, still smirking.

"O…kay?" her confused voice make the words a question. "Why did you say that?"

"It's my motto!" he informed her.

"Since when?" Gaston asked, as he came to stand beside his sister.

"Since just now!" Lewis rolled his blue eyes, and Allison and I exchanged looks, both of us smirking.

I sighed, and got into bed next to Allison, who seemed to already be asleep. She was in a semi-fetal position, and I smiled. I stared at her absently, then I swiftly brushed the back of my hand across her cheek.

"I'm not asleep, Wilbur," she muttered, as she smirked.

"Sorry, Alice," I mumbled, knowing that my cheeks were probably bright pink.

She sleepily opened her blue eyes, and stared at me for a few seconds. "Did you have a good birthday?"

I gently kissed her forehead. "It was the best birthday I have ever had," I told her, and she smiled, before she closed her eyes again.

Lewis

"Lewis, are you awake?"

"Yeah, I am." I opened my eyes, and fumbled for the switch to the lamb on my bedside table. When I turned it on, I saw a pair of chocolate brown eyes staring at me.

"Franny?" I asked, holding back a yawn.

"Sorry if I woke you up…" she muttered, glancing down. I sat up, and flasher her a smile. "I was awake, don't worry!"

She glanced at Gaston, and smirked. "He's not."

"No, he's not. But he was never the kind of person that would stay up, either!" I pointed out, and she nodded.

"Anyway, what is it, Franny?" I asked, searching her face for an answer. She turned to face me, and gave me a nervous smile.

Wait…Franny was _never _nervous!

"Do you remember what Wilbur and Allison did in the closet a few months ago?" she asked, as she slightly tilted her head to the side.

"Yeah…why?" I gave a slight nod. Of course I remembered. I just opened the door to see my future son kissing his adopted sister!

"Um…never mind!" she told me, glancing at the ground. Then I realized what she meant. "Franny, sit down." I told her, patting the spot next to my, as I sat up.

"Okay," she mumbled, as she sat down next to me.

"So-" she started, but I interrupted her by gently pressing my lips to hers.

My first kiss. On my bed, with the girl's brother in the same room, and her frog staring at us. Wasn't necessarily the most romantic thing in the world, but hey, I for sure didn't care.

We pulled away, and stared at each other for awhile, with our cheeks bright pink.

I broke the awkward silence first. "So, was that what you meant?"

"Yeah…" Franny gave a slight nod, still staring at me. A smile found its way to my lips, and Franny also smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I still don't own anything... wait! I do! Yeah for Allison Robinson!**

**

* * *

**

Allison 2 Stolen Confessions

As I sat down at the table for breakfast, Lewis and Franny walked into the dinning room. Wilbur and I turned to see them, and that's when I noticed one thing. They were holding hands, and smiling.

"I didn't know that they were dating in this time!" I stated to Wilbur in a whisper. He shook his head. "They're not."

"Are you sure?" I asked, as they sat down in front of Wilbur and I.

"Good morning!" Franny told me, with excitement obvious in her voice.

"Good morning, Franny!" I told her, smiling. Okay, it was hard to _not _smile when Franny was in such a good mood! It was because of two things. One, Franny was the kind of person that allowed her emotions so spill over, and fill other people. Second, I'm slightly empathic, so any strong emotion that people who were close to me felt, I felt.

Lewis glanced at Franny, then at Wilbur and I, and sighed. "Do you want to tell them or should I?"

"Um…you've known them longer, you!" she told him.

Lewis sighed, and turned his head to face Wilbur and I. "Franny and I are now dating."

Wilbur and I exchanged looks, then he asked the question that both of us were thinking. "You weren't dating yesterday, were you?"

"No, it started last night." Franny shook her head, as she bounced in her seat. So that's why she's in such a good mood…

"How…?" I asked, not sure if I wanted an answer.

"Um…we did this!" Lewis told us, before he kissed Franny gently on the lips. Wilbur and I exchanged looks again, and he started to make gagging motions with his finger and mouth.

As Carl started to serve plates of pancakes, Wilbur suddenly covered his face with his hand, muttering, "Damn you, mental images!"

"What's wrong?" I asked, giving him a confused look. He looked up from his hand. "Do you remember what you told me when I was following you?"

"When you grabbed my wrists?" I asked, and he nodded, glancing at Lewis and Franny. My eyes widened, and I also covered my face with my hand. "You just _had _to remind me of that!"

"You're the one who said it!" Wilbur pointed out.

"Yeah, because you were stalking me throughout time!" I told him, as I stabbed the pancakes in front of me.

"Don't make me squirt you two!" Franny warned, and when I removed my hand from my face, I saw that she was holding up the bottle of syrup, with the cap facing me.

"Sorry," we told her in harmony, as we started to eat the pancakes.

"Um…Franny, could you give me the syrup?" I asked, noticing that I haven't gotten any yet. Wilbur just smirked.

Franny gave me a devious smile, and instead of passing the bottle, she squirted it at me. I instinctively held up a pancake, so that the syrup got on it. "Thanks, Franny!"

Wilbur's PoV

* * *

"Well, it was nice being here, but we have to go!" I told Lewis, as I followed Allison down the stairs.

"Wait!" Lewis suddenly ran up to me, and looked urgently in my eyes. "Do you remember what we agreed to do?"

I stared at him for a few seconds, then I remembered. "Franny, come on! Why don't you say good bye to Allison one more time!" I suggested.

"Okay!" Franny shrugged. She handed Frankie to Carl before she rushed over towards us.

The three of us walked down the stairs, and when we go there, I saw Allison staring at the wall.

"What is it, Alice?" I asked, as I came to stand next to her.

"It's gone." she didn't even glance at me. I turned to look at what she was staring at, and all I saw was a toolbox.

I swear that I parked it here!" I told her, pointing to the blank spot on the floor.

"I know you did!" she told me, finally turning to look at me.

"What's wrong?" Franny asked, completely oblivious to what was going on.

"Did someone steal it?" Lewis asked, as he stood behind us.

"I don't know who would!" I glanced at him, before looking at Alice. "Do you?"

"Steal what?" Franny demanded. Allison and I exchanged looks, then we looked at Lewis. He gave a slight nod. "Tell her."

Allison took a deep breath, then turned to face Franny. "Wilbur and I are from the future."

Franny looked over Allison's expression with a serious look on her face. Then she looked over mine. Her eyes widened, and she gave a smile. "You are!"

"Well, that was easy…" I muttered under my breath. Then Franny started to circle Allison and I as if we were some kind of science project.

"Um…there is something else you should know…" I started, but I wasn't sure how I could finish that.

"What is it?" she asked, as she stopped in front of me, slightly tilting her head to the side.

"I'm your son." There. I said it.

"You're…what?" she demanded, crossing her arms.

"You're son." I sighed. We tell her that we're from the future; she gets excited. I tell that I'm her son; she gets skeptical even though we look almost exactly alike!

She looked over my face, and her eyes widened. "Who's the father?"

I was quite, and Lewis hesitantly held up a hand. Franny stared at him for a few seconds, then at me.

"And you two adopted me, if anyone cares!" Allison told them, rolling her blue eyes.

Franny glanced from Lewis to me one last time, looking a little disgusted, then she smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Prove it!"

I rolled my eyes. "I look exactly like you!" I reminded her.

"So? Black hair and brown eyes are dominate!" she informed me. "All you have to do is take me to the future!"

"What?" I exclaimed. Mom always disapproved of taking the time machine anywhere! And now the younger version was telling me to take her back!

"But we don't need to!" Allison turned to face Lewis, smiling. "You're Memory Scanner!"

"Right!" Lewis nodded, grinning widely. "Franny, we can show you Wilbur's memories of his family through my Memory Scanner!" Lewis told her.

Franny slightly pouted. "Okay…"

"Sorry, Fran, but the future you doesn't like it when Wilbur brings people from the this time to his time!" Lewis told her, trying to cheer her up. It apparently worked, because Franny shrugged, then smiled. "Okay! Let's go see them!"

All of us went up to Lewis's invention room, then he placed the Memory Scanner's headphones on me.

"Okay, how about three days ago?" Lewis asked, and I shrugged. He put in the date, and the screen lit up, then started to show my family and I at the during dinner three days ago.

Mom was on the table, motioning for Gaston to take his best shot at her. He smirked, and stuffed his cannon with a hotdog. He shot it at her, and she easily blocked it with the palm of her hand.

"Who are they?" a male voice asked, and we all turned to see Gaston (from this time) standing in the doorway.

I cussed under my breath. Mom was _so _going to ground me for life… Lewis glanced at me, then at Gaston. "Um…this is Wilbur's family!"

"Where do you live?" Gaston asked, as he gave me a skeptical look.

"North Montana!" I told him the first state that popped into my mind.

"What?" he asked, confused, and Lewis slapped his forehead.

"Wilbur, North Montana is still Canada!" Lewis informed me, rolling his blue eyes.

"Oh, right…" I muttered, mentally kicking myself for my stupidity.

"Can I tell him? Please?" Franny asked, as she folded her hands under her chin, and slightly gutted her lower lip out.

"Ah…" Lewis stared at her pouting face, and glanced at me, also looking pleading. I sighed. "Fine…"

"Yeah!" Franny squealed, clapping her hands. She spun around to face Gaston, then started to tell him about Allison and I. She also told him that I was her future son…

When she finished, he just looked from me to Franny, to Lewis. After a few seconds, he asked, "So…you're they're…son?"

"Yep." I nodded.

"And they adopted me, if anyone cares!" Allison crossed her arms, rolling her eyes.

"You two are from the future?" he asked, looking at Allison and I. We nodded.

"Then how did you get here?" he questioned.

"A time machine, which has been stolen!" I told him.

"Who built the time machine?"

"Cornelius Robinson!" Allison informed him, glancing at Lewis, who raised his hand.

"You built a time machine?" Gaston exclaimed, staring at Lewis.

"Of course he did!" Franny rolled her chocolate brown eyes as if it was obvious.

"Well, I haven't yet." Lewis rubbed the back of his neck.

"But you will!" Franny told him. He shrugged, then nodded.

"But who stole the time machine?" Gaston asked, still looking confused.

Franny cussed under her breath, and everyone turned to face her. "What is it, Franny?" Lewis asked.

"I can't _believe _that girl!" Franny exclaimed, glaring at the wall.

"Who?" Gaston asked, confused.

"Lizzy!" Franny yelled.

"How do you know it was her?" I asked. Okay, Lizzy wasn't my favorite aunt, but still. I wasn't going to start blaming her for stealing the time machine!

"She always leaves through the garage, while Arthur always goes through the door! And no one could of entered there without us knowing, or the alarms would of went off!" Franny explained.

"Crap!" Allison and I exclaimed in harmony.

But Lewis was giving me a strange smile.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at my future father.

"You're having a party! Today, and here!" he told me.

"No, I'm not!" I told him. Okay, I didn't want to have a party with people who grew up to be my family!

"Let me remind you, I'm your father, and I said you're having a party, so you're having a party!" he told me. I crossed my arms. "Did you just pull the 'because I'm your father' card on me?"

"Yes, I did!" Lewis nodded, smirking.

"Again?"

"Yes, now you're having a party!" he nodded, still smiling.

"Fine, but can it involve some people that don't grow up to live with me?" I asked, sighing in defeat.

"Of course!" Lewis told me, smiling triumphantly. Then he turned to Franny. "Franny, invite one of your friends!"

"Okay!" Franny told him happily, before she rushed off.

"Gaston, invite Art, and tell him to bring a friend. And you go invite one of your friends!" Lewis instructed.

"Okay, Mr. Robinson!" Gaston told him jokingly, before he rushed off.

"Are you going to invite anyone?" I asked, looking skeptically at Lewis, He nodded. "Yeah, I think you'll like him!"

"Who is it?" I asked, but he had already ran downstairs.

* * *

**A/N: So, who is Lewis going to invite? Okay, bad cliffhanger, I know...**

**P.S. PoV means Point of View**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I only own Allison and all of the other OCs.**

Lewis 3 Party!

"Hey, Goob?" I asked into the phone.

"What is it, Lew?" he asked.

I sighed, figuring Lew was just as bad as Goob. "Could you come to my house? We're kinda having a party!"

"Sure, Chief, I'll be right there!" he told me, and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Okay, thanks, Goob!" I told him, before I hung up.

* * *

Half an hour later, Goob showed up.

Michael "Goob" Yagoobian only came up to my shoulder, and had faint purplish blue bags under his brown eyes due to the times he used to share a room with me at the orphanage. (I had a tenancy to stay up all night working on projects, and the noise would keep him up.) He wore a white and green baseball uniform, and he had a cap over his dark brown hair.

"Hey, Goob!" I told him, smiling. After I woke him up in time for him to catch the winning ball in his baseball game, we have been close friends. Actually, he was my closest male friend. (Wilbur doesn't really count because he's not from this time, and is my future son.)

"Hi, Chief!" he smiled, waving.

"So, have you been getting more sleep lately?" I asked. I still felt kind of bad for keeping him up all night when we shared a room, and if I didn't wake him up during his game, he would of grown up to completely despise me.

"Yes, I have. Actually, since school ended, I have been sleeping in!" he told me happily.

"Good!" I smiled, glad that something went right for him. Then I took his hand, and started to lead him up the stairs. "Come on, I want you to meet someone!"

"Okay." he shrugged, as he followed me up the stairs. We went into my invention room, and saw Wilbur and Allison kissing in the corner.

"O…kay?" Good slightly cocking his head.

I slapped my forehead, and groaned. "Wilbur Cornelius Robinson, please stop kissing your sister!" I told him, knowing that he'll be angry enough to pull away from her.

Wilbur pulled away from Allison, and glared at me. "For the last time, she is _not my sister_!" then he noticed Goob. "Who's that?"

"Michael Yagoobian, but everyone call me Goob." he smiled, and walked over to them, holding out his hand.

"Hiya, I'm Allison!" she told him, as she shook his hand. Wilbur just stared at him, his mouth gaping, and he quickly closed it.

"And you would be…?" Goob's voice trailed off, as he held his hand out towards Wilbur.

"Wilbur Robinson." he told him, as he hesitantly shook his hand.

"Hey, you have the last name as Lewis does!" Goob pointed out.

"Ah…he's…my…cousin!" I lied to him, thinking quickly.

"Okay." he shrugged, excepting it as the truth. Then he looked at Allison. "But why did he call you his sister?"

"Wilbur's family adopted me," she explained.

"Ah, okay. I was also adopted." Goob smiled.

"Lewis! Taylor is here!" Franny called up the stairs, as she rushed up them. She bounded into the room, and threw her arms around me. I rolled my eyes, as Taylor entered the room.

Taylor's chocolate brown hair covered her forehead, and went past her ears. Her brown eyes had an impish glint in them, as she looked at Franny and I. She wore a grey t-shirt, blue jeans, and bright yellow shoes. She was a little taller than I was, and a little older. She had naturally flushed cheeks that stayed pink no matter if she was blushing or not.

"So, why am I here again?" Taylor asked, as Franny pulled away from me.

"Yesterday was Wilbur's birthday, so we're having a party!" Franny explained happily, as she smiled.

Taylor shrugged. "Okay, whatever."

"Alan is here!" Gaston yelled up the stairs.

"Okay, thanks for the warning!" I shouted back, sighed. Alan…the touchy one…Gre-at…

"What's wrong?" Wilbur asked, noticing my expression.

"Nothing, it's just that Alan is a little…strange…" my voice trailed of, and Wilbur snorted. "Like my family isn't?"

"He's _very touchy_…" Taylor muttered in a voice of doom, practically seething.

"O-kay…" Wilbur took a step away from her. I smirked, rolling my eyes.

"Come on, Wilbur, it's your party! Let's go meet one of the guests!" Allison suggested, as she took his hand, and led him downstairs.

Wilbur Pov

* * *

After my girlfriend dragged me downstairs, I saw a young teenager standing in the doorway. He was a few years older than me, and also a few inches taller. He had shoulder length brown hair, and his crystal blue eyes looked around the Robinson house with amazement.

"Alan, this is Wilbur and Allison!" Gaston informed him, as he pointed to each of us. Alan stopped looking around, and smiled impishly at us. "Hi!" he told me, before he embraced me in a hug. Then he did the same to Allison, who stayed still due to shock.

"Um…hello?" her confused voice made the words a question.

"Hi!" he told her, smiling. I narrowed my eyes at him, and crossed my arms. Alan noticed the look, and gave me a slightly apologetic, mostly mischievous look. "Sorry, I guess you two are together?"

"Yeah, we are!" I nodded, still glaring at him.

"Okay, okay!" Alan chuckled.

"Are the hugs over?" Taylor asked, as she hesitantly walked down the stairs.

"Yes, they are. Don't worry!" Gaston reinsured her.

"Good, because if he hugs me _one more time_…he's no longer going to be male!" Taylor warned, and Allison snickered.

Just then, the front door opened, and Arthur and another girl walked inside. The girl had her red tinted brown hair in a pixie cut, and she had unusually wide, silvery blue eyes. She was about a head shorter than I was, and probably about my age.

"Arthur, Lewis told us to invite one of _our _friends, not Franny's!" Gaston pointed out.

"I know, but all of my friends are busy!" Art informed him, getting a little defensive.

"Okay, whatever…" Gaston rolled his brown eyes, giving up the process of arguing.

"Hi, I'm Julie!" the girl bounded over to Allison, holding out her hand. Allison smirked, and shook her hand. "Allison."

"I'm Wilbur," I told her, slightly smirking.

"Hey, J!" Taylor smiled, and half waved.

"Jewl's down there?" Franny asked, as she excitedly ran down the stairs. When she saw Julie, she threw her arms around her.

* * *

After we all got acquainted, Carl decided to make some lunch, and Lewis went back to his invention. Allison watched him curiously, probably taking mental notes. Gaston, Art, and Alan were discussing one of their teachers they had before school ended, and Franny was running her mouth about her frogs to Taylor and Julie. (Julie actually looked interested, while Taylor looked slightly bored.) That left me one person to talk to at my own party.

I sighed, and walked over to Goob, who was watching Lewis with some interest as he drank from a juice bottle.

"Hey, Goob." I gave a half hearted wave, and he turned to face me. "What is it, Wilbur?" he asked, searching my face as he took a drink.

"I was just wondering, how long have you known Lewis?" I asked, even though that wasn't really the question I wanted to ask him.

"For about nine years!" Goob informed me, as he gave a crooked smile.

"Nine _years_?" I asked, shocked. Lewis nodded. "Ever since we were three!""What happened when you were three?" I asked, confused. I mean, don't people normally stay in the same room together in orphanages unless there was a problem?

"When I was three, my parents died in a car crash," Goob explained, but unlike most orphanages, I didn't hear a hint of sorrow in his voice.

"Okay." I stared at him for a few seconds, before I asked, "So, have you gotten adopted yet?"

"Wilbur! That's not something you openly ask the person the first day you meet them!" Franny hissed, narrowing her eyes.

Oh, crap… now she was _acting _like my mother! Really, you give a girl a little information, and she uses it against you!

"Oh, it's okay Franny! I really don't mind!" Goob reinsured her happily. Then he answered, "I got a adopted a little after Lewis did."

"Ah, okay." I shot Franny a sarcastic look, and she raised an eyebrow.

Wait…the bowler hat guy never got adopted, that meant… I turned to look at Lewis, who was smiling proudly. I would have to ask later what he had done to change the future.

When I was about to pull him aside and ask, Carl walked up the stairs. "Lunch is ready!"

"Great timing, Carl!" Lewis told him, as he held up his improved PB and J maker.

Goob stared at it, shrugged, then took another sip of his juice.

Goob's Pov

* * *

After we finished our lunch, which was cheese pizza, we had to become guinea pigs for Lewis's improved invention.

Well, the toaster part worked, and we all caught the bread. (Wilbur caught it _very _easily, though. It was a little strange, because his hand just shot into the air. Okay, I would have to ask him how the heck he did that.)

"Okay, first of all, is anyone allergic to Peanut butter or raspberry jelly?" Lewis asked, as he got to his feet.

We all shook our heads, and he smiled. "Good, now that we got that over with, what's the one problem you have with peanut butter and jelly sandwiches?" he asked, before he went off into the portion control speech.

I sighed. I used to watch him practice the speech in the mirror, so I already had it memorized. I took a drink out of my juice bottle, and waited for him to finish.

When he was done, he pressed a button, and held the nozzles over his piece of toast. When he did, the peanut butter and jelly came out of the spinning nozzles. I watched with some interest, half waiting for it to clog up, but it didn't.

When he finished, he stared at it, surprised that it actually worked. Lewis stared at his piece of toast, and everyone started clapping, looking proud and impressed, especially Lucille, Bud, Franny, Wilbur, and Allison.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I only own Allison and all of the other OCs.**

Lizzy 4 Decisions

Okay, I didn't mean to steal the time machine. I didn't even know it was a time machine until I pressed a random button, and a bubble formed around the machine. When it popped, I was still in the garage. But things seemed completely different.

I somehow opened the hatch, and climbed out. I walked over to a tube in the ceiling, and was suddenly sucked up inside of it. I somehow landed in the kitchen, and I quickly noticed that the family was having dinner.

Someone who looked exactly like Lewis looked up, with his fork still in his mouth. He stared at me for a few seconds, the same way that the others were. I stared back, because the one person that you couldn't miss because of the hair was about thirty years _older _than he should be!

"Liz?" a woman, who was probably in her early forties, exclaimed. She had pitch black hair with a cowlick in the middle, and her brown eyes looked me over.

I automatically recognized the facial features, even though they were much more mature. "_Franny_?"

Wilbur

* * *

I quickly realized that Goob was pretty much Lewis's assistant. Once we finished lunch, Lewis and Goob started to work on yet another invention. I had no clue what the heck it was, but I knew that Lewis wasn't going to tell me until he felt like it.

But I did know one thing: Lewis was completely absorbed in what he was doing, and didn't even pretend to listen as Goob talked about his baseball team.

Suddenly, Lewis spun around. "Wilbur, can you get me some peanut butter?"

"_What_?" I asked, surprised.

"Peanut butter!" Goob repeated, as he jumped down from his stool.

"Um…okay?" my confused voice made the words a question.

Okay, here's why. My dad, Cornelius, absolutely hated peanut butter by itself. He never told me why, but I knew that Cornelius would never randomly ask me for peanut butter.

I went into the kitchen, got a jar of peanut butter, and a few more bottles of juice, since Goob looked like he was about to run out.

When I got back, Lewis was looking over whatever he was building. I handed him the peanut butter, and gave Goob the juice. Goob thanked me, but Lewis was too busy looking it over.

"If you're building a freeze ray, a rubber band goes there," Allison informed him, as she pointed to a spot on the "invention."

He quickly turned to face her, giving her a shocked look. "How did you know?"

She shrugged. "It's simple science! I built one when I was six!"

I started to make motions for her to kill it, and she quickly cupped her hand over her mouth.

"When you were _six_?" Goob asked, obviously impressed. She gave a slight nod, not allowing herself to uncover her mouth.

"Well, I guess you can't invent that, Lewis!" Goob sighed. Then he shrugged, and took a drink out of his juice bottle.

Lewis looked from the freeze ray he was building, to Allison, then he reached over to a bag of rubber bands, and took one out. He put it where Allison told him to then he looked around.

Allison reached behind her ear, and pulled out a pencil that was hidden in her golden locks. "Here, freeze this."

"Throw it into the air, please," Lewis instructed, and Allison tossed it. Lewis pressed a button, aiming it the pencil. The pencil was automatically coated in ice, and Allison smirked as she caught it.

"Nice job, Lewis!" I told him, smirking.

"Um…Lewis?" Gaston asked, as he walked inside.

"You just missed the freeze ray!" Alan exclaimed.

"Okay, but Lewis, your mother is here," Gaston informed him.

"Of course Lucille is here! Where else would she be?" Lewis rolled his blue eyes, slightly smiling. Gaston shook his head. "No Lewis, your _real _mother is here!"

Lewis's eyes widened, and his lower jaw slightly fell. "_What_?"

I looked from Lewis's expression, to Gaston's, and swallowed. He wasn't suppose to meet his mother! He was suppose to stay with the Robinsons!

Allison and I exchanged looks, and I swallowed. I closed my eyes, and waited for the light feeling that I felt right before I disappeared from existence before.

Then a young woman, probably in her mid thirties, walked into the room. She had puffy, curly, light blond hair that went to her shoulders. She had dark green eyes, and her facial features were very close to Lewis's.

"Mom…?" Lewis's voice trailed off, as he stared at her. A smile engulfed her face, and she ran over to him, throwing her arms around the young inventor.

I cussed under my breath, still waiting for my entire existence to feel light.

"I hear that they named you Cornelius!" the woman said, as she pulled away from her son.

"Yeah, but my original name was Lewis, and I still go by that!" he informed her, smiling. Then he asked, suddenly sounding depressed, "Why are you here? Now?"

She sighed. "Lewis, when I first had you, I didn't have the means that were necessary to take care of you, so I left you at the orphanage. I regret doing so everyday, but now that I have a steady job, I can take care of you!"

"How did you know where to find me?" he asked, sounding a little hopeful again.

"Well, I went back to the orphanage, but when I told them who I was, the caretaker there, Mildred, told me that you were adopted out. When I asked where you were, she gave me directions to this place. She seemed overjoyed that I was there!" she explained.

"Wait, so he's just going to live with you now?" I asked, shocked.

She shook her head. "I wouldn't force my son to do anything he doesn't want to do. If you don't want to live with me after I left you, then I understand!" she told Lewis.

"B-but I…" his voice trailed off, and he looked from his mother to me. I knew what he was thinking.

Right before I left the past after I dropped him off on the roof of his orphanage so that he could go to his science fair, I asked him why he let his mother go. He told me it was because he already had a family, then he hugged me.

"I'll give you some time to decide, okay?" she asked, and he gave a slight nod, still speechless.

Lewis's mother turned around, and started to walk down the stairs, with Lewis still staring at her.

"Well…that was just lovely," Allison muttered sarcastically, and Lewis just nodded.

Lizzy

* * *

"Liz, you have to go back to your own time!" Franny told me. She had pulled me under a "travel tube," and brought me to the garage. She put her hands on my shoulders, and got to her knees so that she could look me in the eyes.

"Why?" I asked. I didn't want to go back to my time! I was just the school goth, nothing more, but probably less.

"Because that's where you belong!" she told me, giving me a forced smile. "We all have to take our turn to grow up! And if you continue jumping around throughout time, you won't really grow up in any time!"

"I know…" my voice trailed off, because I knew she was right. She was _always_ right. "But can I stay here for a day? Please? I promise I won't kill anyone!"

Franny laughed. "If it was my son, I would of sent him to his room. But since you're my only sister, fine, you can stay! But only for one day, do you understand?"

I quickly nodded, before I threw my arms around her. Okay, I might appear gothic, but since I was really comfortable around her, I acted normally, aka, not _completely _gothic.

Allison

* * *

Wilbur and I were pacing the guest bedroom, thinking about what we could possibly do. We both wanted what was best for Lewis, but if we lived with his real mother, then Wilbur wouldn't exist, and I would still be an orphan!

Wilbur groaned in frustration, and fell back against the bed. "I can't believe this is happening!"

"Me either…" I sighed, as I sat down next to him. He sat up, and stared at the wall. "I'm not even sure this is suppose to be happening!"

"I know…" I allowed my voice to trail off, then I got to my feet. "Do you want some peanut butter?"

Wilbur smacked his forehead, and fell back against the bed. "Really? In a time like this, you want _peanut butter_?"

"For some reason, when I eat, I can think clearer, okay?" I crossed my arms, and looked down at him.

"But why peanut butter?" he asked, as he sat up again.

"Because I personally like peanut butter, now do you want some or not?"

"No thank you…"

"Fine!" I marched out of the room, and headed for the kitchen. When I got there, I saw Carl sitting on the counter. He waved, and got to his feet. "Is there something wrong, Allison?"

"No," I lied, as I walked over to the pantry. "Do you know where the peanut butter is?"

Carl sighed, and walked past me. He reached onto one of the many shelves in the large pantry, and took out a jar of peanut butter, then he handed it to me. "You're worried about Lewis's decision, aren't you?"

I gave a slight nod, as I got a spoon out. I leaned against the counter, eating spoonfuls of peanut butter, wishing that things didn't always have to be so complex. Sure, I loved a good challenge since none of the teachers at my school ever gave me one, but I liked challenges like math and science, not real life!

Carl noticed that I wanted to be alone, so he walked off to go do whatever robots did in their free time.

"You must _really _like peanut butter!"

I slightly jumped, and spun around to see Wilbur leaning on the doorframe to the kitchen. I didn't know how long I was in there, but I did know that I was working on my second peanut butter jar. "Wilbur! Could you give me some warning before he sneak up on me like that?"

He rolled his brown eyes. "I have been here for at _least _five minutes!"

"Oh…sorry…" I muttered, knowing that my cheeks were probably bright pink. I held the jar out to him. "Do you want some?"

He looked from the jar to my face, and shrugged. "Sure, why not?" he got a spoon, then walked over to me.

As he got a spoonful of peanut butter, he asked, "So, did you think of any ideas?"

"Yeah, but a lot of them include murder," I admitted, before I took another bite.

He swallowed, and stared at me for a few seconds. "The murder of who?"

"Lewis's mother."

"Charming," he muttered, rolling his eyes. "Any other ones?"

I held up a finger. "One."

"And what would that be?" he asked, sounding curious.

I gave a slight smile. "To not worry about it, and let him decide what to do himself!"

"Allison, we were already doing that!" he reminded me, and I shook my head. "No, we were worrying about it!" I corrected.

"Alice…" his voice trailed off, as he stared at me.

"Willy…" I mimicked. He playfully narrowed his eyes, before he ruffled my hair. "Allison Mariah Robinson."

"Wilbur Cornelius Robinson." I smirked. "Now that we got names established, what do you want?"

"Really, Allison? _That _again?" he asked, and I nodded. "Yep!"

Lewis

* * *

"Come on, Lew!" Franny pleaded, as she waved her hand in front of my face. I just continued to stare blankly ahead.

"Goob, get over here and help me!" Franny instructed. Goob sighed, and walked over to me.

"Come on, Lewis. Just pick your mother! After all, you always wanted her to come and take you back!" he reminded me.

I sighed, and ran my fingers through my hair. "I know…but I already have a family now!"

"I'm sure Lucille and Bud would understand!" Goob told me. He didn't understand what I meant, though. Not just Lucille and Bud. But Franny, Wilbur, Allison, and all of the other Robinsons. They were my family, not just some woman who showed up, and looked a lot like me.

But she was my _mother. _I had built my Memory Scanner so that I could see, and maybe have a chance at finding her.

"Goob, you don't understand." I sighed.

"What don't I understand, Chief?" he asked.

I looked at Franny, and gave a slight smile. "I already have a family besides Bud and Lucille."

"Who?"

"My s….never mind…" I had to stop myself from saying my son and wife… That was the future, not now. And that depended on my decision.

Goob stared at me as if I was crazy, then asked, "Were you about to say son?"

"I might explain, okay?" I looked up at him, and he sighed. "Okay…"

Wilbur

* * *

Arthur, Julia, Alan, and Taylor left before dinner, so they weren't there for the awkward silence. Even Lucille and Bud acted almost normal that night, due to the fact that they didn't know if they were going to loose their adopted son or not. They wouldn't dare force him to do anything, but that didn't mean they weren't worried about his choice.

Allison picked at her food with her fork, and sighed. Today's dinner: meatloaf.

"Well…Lewis completed two inventions today…" Franny spoke up, braking through the uncomfortable silence.

"That's good," Bud muttered, as he took a bite out of his meatloaf.

Allison suddenly smirked, then asked, "Mrs. Robinson, could you pass the ketchup, please?"

"Sure, dear!" Lucille told her, but even she wasn't in as good of a mood as usual. She threw one of the ketchup bottle at Allison, who caught it. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome!" she told her.

Allison put some ketchup on her meatloaf, then smirked at me. She looked down, and I followed her gaze. Under the table, she held up three fingers. Franny, who was across the table, ducked her head down to look.

I quickly realized what she was doing, and rolled my eyes. Now she only held up two fingers. I grabbed another ketchup bottle, and nodded.

One finger. Franny sat up, and also took another bottle.

Allison suddenly squirted at Gaston, who was completely unaware of what was happening. He looked up, as Franny shot ketchup at me.

I chuckled, and sprayed some ketchup at Lewis.

Soon, we were all laughing, and were either part of the ketchup fight, or were watching with interest.

Yep, that's Allison, cheering everyone up again.

Lizzy

* * *

After meeting all of the Robinsons after dinner, everyone went to bed. I still had one of the singing frogs' songs stuck in my head as I got under the sheets in the guest bed.

Tomorrow I would have to go back to my own time.

This thought didn't necessarily thrill me, but I knew that I couldn't press my luck here. Anyway, there was already the older me here, so I didn't want that to change.

I started to idly wonder if Franny knew that Wilbur was her son. Then I had to wonder if _Wilbur _knew that Franny and Lewis were his parents. Well, he probably figured out that Lewis was his dad. The hair was a dead give a way.

I shrugged, figuring that I would ask when I got back. Then I fell into a peaceful sleep.

Wilbur

I got in bed next to Allison, and stared at the girl next to me. She looked strangely innocent as she slept, so unlike how she was when awake. So unaware of what was going on…

I laid a feather light kiss on her forehead, and closed my eyes. "Thanks, Alice…" I whispered, half expecting her to tell me that she wasn't asleep, but she didn't.

Today would have been the worst day of my life if it wasn't for one factor: Allison.

Lewis

* * *

"Lew, are you still awake?"

I opened my eyes, and saw a fuzzy version of Franny sitting down on my bed. I sat up, and put my glasses on. "What is it, Franny?"

"Can you promise me something?" she asked, sounding almost pleading.

"I can't promise you anything if you don't tell me what it is!" I informed her. A smile tugged at the corners of her lips, but other then that, she was completely serious. "Can you promise me that no matter what you choose, we'll keep in touch?"

Her question caught me off guard, even though I figured I should of expected it. "Of course, Franny!"

"Thank you, Lewis." she flashed me a smile. It was at that moment that I realized what my choice would be.

**A/N: Okay, I know this chapter is really bad, and far too fast pace, so sorry! Anyway, please review, and tell me what you think about the story!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I only own Allison and all of the other OCs.**

Allison 5 The final choice

When I woke up, I was carefully not to wake up Wilbur. I slipped out of bed, and headed for the kitchen. When I got there, I saw Lewis sitting on the counter eating out of a jar of peanut butter.

"Hiya, Alice!" he told me, obviously in a good mood. I smirked, and grabbed a spoon, and walked over to him. "Hey, Lewis!"

"Want some?" he asked, holding out the jar.

"No, I got a spoon for no real reason!" I rolled my eyes, but instead of taking the jar, I sat down on the counter. We shared the peanut butter, as we talked about science and inventions. (Yes, we were talking about this in our free time…)

By the time we finished the jar of peanut butter, Carl had finished recharging, and was listening to our conversation.

Wilbur came into the kitchen by the time we were working on the second one. He looked Lewis and I over, and shook his head. "Great…nerds…"

"Nice to see you, too…" I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"I'll make breakfast," Carl volunteered, as he headed for the refrigerator.

"I'll help!" I told him, as I jumped off the counter.

"We're all doomed to food poisoning…" Wilbur muttered under his breath. I stuck my tongue out like a five year old.

Wilbur's PoV

* * *

When everyone woke up, we all had waffles that were made by Carl and Allison, who wasn't so chaotic in the kitchen as I thought. A little after we started, the doorbell rang. I didn't get up, due to the fact that I thought that Lefty, the octopus butler in my time, would get it. But since Lefty wasn't here, Allison got it.

"Oh, hello!" Allison told the person cheerfully. "I don't think we caught your last name yesterday! What would it be?"

"Ms. Revlon," a familiar female voice informed her.

"Well, come in, Ms. Revlon! You're just in time for breakfast!" Allison led Lewis's mother inside, shutting the door behind herself with her foot. "Would you like some waffles?"

"Um…no thank you. I don't plan on staying here long." Ms. Revlon shook her head, then looked directly at Lewis. "Have you decided yet?"

My heart pounded in my chest, because I knew that Lewis's decision could make or brake the future.

Lewis nodded, giving a slight smile. "I have."

"And what is it, Lewis?" she asked, as she patently waited.

"I choose the family that actually wanted me, and never has, and never will leave me!" Lewis informed her, looking directly at Bud and Lucille, who were staring at him.

Ms. Revlon stared at him for a few seconds, then sighed. "All right…but if you ever change your mind, I left my number with Mr. And Mrs. Robinson yesterday!"

"I'll remember!" Lewis promised.

Allison skipped over to the door, and opened it. "The door, ma'am."

Ms. Revlon looked at the ceiling for a second, before she walked out, leaving the room. Once she was gone, Franny, Goob, Lucille, and Bud threw their arms around Lewis, who was smiling.

When the all pulled away, he looked at me. "Come here!"

I shook my head. "Nope."

Allison rolled her eyes, then pushed me forward. Lewis put his arms around me, and I couldn't help but hug back.

We pulled away, then Allison took her turn.

"O-kay…what's going on?"

Allison pulled away from Lewis, as we all turned around to see Lizzy standing in the doorway that led to the garage.

"Liz!" Franny exclaimed.

"You'll never believe where I went!" Lizzy told her, as she bounded over to us.

"I can…" I muttered under my breath.

"Um…can we go into my invention room?" Lewis suggested, seeing where this conversation was going.

"That's a great idea, Lew!" Franny nodded, also predicting what Lizzy was talking about.

So everyone under the age of eighteen went upstairs to Lewis's invention room. Once we were there, Lizzy excited blurted out, "I went to the future!"

"Good to know, sis." Franny rolled her eyes.

"I'm _not _kidding!" Lizzy told her, as she crossed her arms.

"I know you're not. But you stole a time machine!" Franny spun around to face her.

"Wait…how did a time machine get here?" Goob asked, obviously confused.

I nervously rubbed the back of my neck, as the others looked at Allison and I. Allison took a deep breath, then looked Goob in the eyes. "Wilbur and I are from the future."

"What?" he exclaimed, looking from her to me. Then he looked at the others. "Why isn't anyone else surprised?"

Lewis put his arm around Franny's shoulders. "I have known for a while, and Franny was told about it yesterday."

"I found out when I went to the future," Lizzy told him.

"And I found out a little after Franny did," Gaston informed him.

"Oh, lovely…" Goob muttered sarcastically.

"Um…do you two know the relationship between you and Wilbur?" Lizzy asked Lewis and Franny. They nodded.

"What relationship?" Goob asked.

Lewis, sighed, then explained the fact that he and Franny grew up to be my parents. When he finished, Allison rolled her eyes. "And once again, you adopted me, if anyone cares!"

"You're dating your sister?" Goob exclaimed, staring at me.

"For the last freaking time, Allison is _not _my sister!" I practically yelled, looking at the ceiling.

"But she…never mind…" Goob shook his head.

"Well, we have to get back to our own time so that Mom can yell at us!" I suggested, as I took Allison's hand. Then we ran away before Franny could say anything.

**A/N: Yeah, short chapter, I know. I really just rushed the story so that I could get to the end, and work on the third one.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I only own Allison and all of the other OCs.**

Allison 6 Questions

Once the bubble popped, Wilbur opened the hatch. We both climbed out, and rushed towards the travel tube. We figured that we might as well get the yelling over with.

"Um…main entrance?" Wilbur shrugged, before we were sucked up inside of the tube. We landed easily on our feet in the main entrance, and we saw Franny and Cornelius waiting for us.

"There you two are!" Franny exclaimed, as she threw her arms around Wilbur. She kissed him on the cheek, before she did the same to me.

"Hi, Mrs. Robinson!" I told her, smiling at the fact that we weren't getting yelled at.

Franny looked me in the eyes, and shook her head. "Okay, even though you're not Wilbur's sister, you still have to call me Mom at least!"

"Okay, Mom," I told her, being careful to say Mom instead of Mrs. Robinson.

"You're not mad at us?" Wilbur asked, sounding confused.

"About you telling the younger me about you being from the future? I was originally, but we were a little occupied housing Liz!"

"Sorry, we should of kept better watch of the time machine!" I looked at the ground.

"It's okay. The future isn't completely altered like last time, so everything is okay!" Franny gently pushed my chin up, and looked me in the eyes.

"What exactly happened last time?" I asked, looking at Wilbur.

"Why don't you show her?" Cornelius suggested.

"I'll need you to fill in some blanks!" Wilbur told him, smiling.

"It'll take some time, so why don't we start now?" Cornelius asked, as he started to usher us towards the travel tube. Once the three of us were under it, Cornelius said, "My invention room!"

Wilbur's PoV

* * *

After we showed Allison what happened up to the part where I took Lewis to the future, I knew that I had to ask Dad a question. Allison went off to help with dinner, and I was alone with him.

"Dad…?"

"Yeah, son?" Cornelius asked, as he turned around to face me.

"Why don't you like peanut butter anymore?" I asked. Pain flashed across his face, and he forced a smile. "I don't hate peanut butter!"

"You used to always have it by itself, especially when you were inventing. But now you only have it in things like peanut butter and jelly sandwiches!" I pointed out. He sighed, and patted the bench next to him. I sat down, and he looked me in the eyes.

"I don't hate it, it just brings back bitter memories…" his voice trailed off, as he stared blankly at the wall behind me.

"What kind of memories?" I asked.

"Of Goob."

"Why are those bitter memories?" I continued to pester, even though I could tell that he didn't want to talk about it.

He sighed, and looked me in the eyes again. "Goob died in a fire at Taylor's house. She also died."

"What?" I exclaimed, my eyes widening. "But Goob was…Taylor… how?"

"I don't know how, but Taylor's house caught on fire, and both Goob and Taylor were caught in it." Cornelius sighed.

"When?" I asked, knowing what I had to do.

"Thirty years a few days."

"How many days?" I asked, waiting for him to be specific.

"The fire happened on June twentieth, 2007," he informed.

"But that's in a few days!" I exclaimed.

"No, that happened many _years _ago," he corrected, shaking his head.

Allison's PoV

* * *

"Hey, Alice, can you help me peal these potatoes for me?" Franny asked, as she walked over to me, with a bag of about a dozen potatoes in her hands.

"Of course!" I told her, as I got a knife.

We pealed the first few potatoes in complete silence, and I broke it by asking, "So, do you still see Julia often?"

"You met Julia?" she asked, and I nodded. "Yeah. She was very…_unique._"

Franny smirked, as she continued to peal potatoes. "Yes, she is defiantly _that_!" then she sighed, and shook her head. "I don't see her as much as I would like, though."

"Why not?" I asked, as I glanced up at her. Then I quickly looked back at the potatoes so that I wouldn't hurt myself.

"Well, after the incident that killed her sister, she tried to detach away from all of her sister's friends. I happen to be one of them," she told me, and I could hear the pain in her voice. This only confuse me, though.

"Who was her sister?" I question, as I placed a pealed potato into the large bowl.

"Taylor."

This completely surprised me. And she just _had _to say it as I started to peal another potato. I accidentally cut my finger, from the middle to the nail. I cussed under my breath, as pain shot into that finger.

Franny quickly turned on the cold water, got a glass cup, and filled it. Then she handed it to me. I stuck my finger in it, and the water soon turned a color close to red Kool-Aid.

"Um…I don't think that's good!" Franny stated, and I rolled my eyes.

* * *

After I started to bleed a little less, we wrapped my finger up in gauze. And since I was apparently too clumsy to work in the kitchen that day, I was sent to go do something else.

I went over to the nearest travel tube, and muttered, "Wilbur's bedroom."

I landed easily in the room that I shared with Wilbur, and I walked over to the bookshelf. I got a random science book that ended up being for those in college. (I had borrowed some books from Cornelius so that I could study over the summer. But since he practically skipped 10th and 11th grade, I was reading 12th and college science books. He actually was in 10th grade for a week, before they sent him to 11th, and that only lasted a few days. Now he was in 12th grade for almost a month, so he had some of those books.)

As I sat down on my bed, and started to read the book, Wilbur walked inside. I quickly closed the book, and sat up to tell Wilbur what Franny told me. But when I did, he informed me that 1. He already knew. And 2. That Goob also died in the fire.

We exchanged looks, and I smirked. "We're going to save them, aren't we?"

"Naturally!" he told me, nodding.

"Kids, it's time for dinner!" Franny's voice called from the intercom in Wilbur's room.

"Okay! Coming!" I yelled back, then Wilbur and I smirked at each other.

Wilbur's

* * *

Dinner that night was cottage pie, (a thick layer of potato with a layer chopped beef on top.)

For a while, we ate in an awkward silence due to the fact that neither Franny or Cornelius were in the mood to talk. Half of the other Robinsons, (Allison and I excluded,) thought that they had gotten into a fight, so that they didn't want to add any more pressure to them. The other half seemed to think that they were quiet for the fact that they weren't sure to be angry at Allison and I, or glad that we were back.

But only the young teens knew what was wrong: they were both quiet because they were thinking about the bitter memories of their close friends' deaths.

Allison heavily sighed, braking through the silence. "Well…this is _fun,_" she muttered sarcastically, as she stabbed at her dinner.

"Yep, I'm about to burst with excitement…" I added, smirking.

Cornelius gave a slight smile, and tried to hide it by taking a bite of his cottage pie. I saw Bud sigh with relief, and Lucille smiled.

"Um, s-Dad?" Allison asked, looking up at her adopted father. He smiled at the fact that she finally called him Dad without him having to remind or ignore her until she did. He looked up at her, and asked, "Yes, what is it, Allison?"

"Can you and Wilbur show me some more of what happened?" she asked, glancing at me, before looking back at him.

"I don't know. Are you up to it, son?" Cornelius looked at me, and I quickly nodded. "Of course!"

"Well, she's apparently his girlfriend, so what do you expect him to say?" Lizzy muttered under her breath. Franny rolled her eyes, and tossed a forkful of cottage pie at her.

Allison 's PoV

* * *

Wilbur and Cornelius showed me a little more of what happened, before we were sent to bed.

I just lied on my back for a while, staring at the stars in through the skylight. I sighed, and folded my hands behind my head.

"Hey, Allison?" Wilbur asked, braking through the silence.

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked, as I sat up. Wilbur got up, and sat down next to me. He looked me in the eyes, and gave me a smile through the moonlight.

"I don't really know how to say this, but I…" his voice trailed off, and he sighed. "Never mind." He got to his feet, stepping on the corner of the blanket that was hanging off my bed.

As he was about to take a step forward, I blurted out, "Wilbur, I love you."

Well, that was unexpected.

He quickly spun around, tripping on the blanket as he did so. He ended up falling on top of me, pinning me down to my bed.

"Ah, sorry about that," he muttered, before giving a nervous laugh.

I just stared up at him, quiet out of shock.

"Wilbur Cornelius Robinson!"

He cussed under his breath, as we both turned to face Cornelius, who was standing in the doorway. "Yeah?"

Cornelius pinched the ridge of his nose, and drew in a deep breath. "Can you please get away from Allison so that I can talk to you?"

"Yes, Dad," he muttered, before he got to his feet.

Wilbur's

* * *

I followed my father to the garage, knowing very well what it looked like I was doing. Stupid blanket for tripping me…

He walked over to the red time machine, opened the hatch, and got into the driver's seat. He nodded behind him, and I climbed inside. I sat down, and waited for him to start yelling at me.

Cornelius pinched the ridge of his nose, as he turned the chair so that he was facing me. He looked a little frustrated, as he muttered something under his breath.

"What is it, Dad?" I asked, confused. Normally, when he was going to yell at me, he didn't look so…_confused. _Not only was he frustrated, but he seemed confused about what to say, and a little hesitant.

"Um…" he sighed, then looked up at my face. "I think that now that you have a…_girlfriend_…it's time we touched up on a certain…subject."

That's when I realized what he was talking about. "Oh, no…"

"Sorry, but I'll have to." he gave a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Please, no!" I begged, shaking my head.

"You have _no _idea how awkward this is for me!" he informed me.

"For _you_?" I asked skeptically, crossing my arms.

"Wilbur, when I was kid, you were one of my best friends, and now here I am, your father, talking to you about…" he bit his lower lip, and instead of saying it, he laced his fingers together.

"That's why it's awkward for me!" I told him, still slightly shaking my head.

"Okay, so now that we both established that this is going to be _completely _awkward, can we get this over with?" he asked, sounding a little pleading.

"Fine…" I muttered, slumping down into the chair.

Allison's PoV

* * *

When Wilbur came back, looking scarred for life, (or, at least a few minutes,) I had my face buried into the pillows. I couldn't believe that I blurted that out so openly. I really wanted to curl up in a corner and die!

After a few minutes of silence, Wilbur seemed to get over whatever Cornelius told him, and he sat down next to me. "What is it, Alice?" he asked, as he gently brushed back a lock of my hair away from my face.

"I'm an idiot," I told him, with my voice being muffled by the pillow.

"No, you're not!" he told me, and I could practically hear him roll his eyes. I turned my head, and looked up at him. But instead of looking sarcastic, he looked completely serious.

"Yes, I am an idiot!" I insisted.

He sighed, and rolled his eyes. "What's the formula for kinetic energy?"

"Mass times volume squared divided by two!" I informed him in one breath.

"See, that's _tenth _grade science, and you just past eight grade!" he rolled his eyes, smirking at me.

"I just past ninth," I corrected.

"So did I, but _anyway,_ you're not an idiot! You're at _least _as intelligent as Lewis, maybe more!" he said, sounding as if he meant every word.

"Yeah, but that's _school._ I meant in things that no one can teach you!" I rolled my eyes, thinking that it was obvious.

"Allison, do you want to know why I turned around?" he asked.

"Um…sure?" my confused voice made the words a question.

He kissed my forehead. "I turned around to tell you that I loved you," he breathed.

I just sat there stupidly in shock, surprised that he would say that.

He pulled away, and stared at me. When I just stared blankly back at him, he sighed. "Allison!" he chuckled, ruffling my hair.

Wilbur's PoV

* * *

"Wilbur, wake up!"

My eyes fluttered open, and I stared up at Allison, who was standing over my bed. "Yeah, what is it?"

"M-Dad wants us," she told me, glancing at the doorway. I sat up, and also looked. Sure enough, Cornelius was leaning on the doorframe, looking directly at us.

I slipped out of bed, and followed Allison and Cornelius to the nearest travel tube. Once we were under there, Cornelius muttered, "My invention room."

When we landed on our feet, Dad led us to one of his benches. We sat down, and waited for what he was about to tell us. I was completely worried, because I was still thinking about that embarrassing talk we had. I wondered if he was going to bring that up. Or if later, he was going to get Mom to give Allison the female version of it. I glanced at her, and already felt a little sympathetic.

Cornelius turned on a lamp, and started to look around on the work table. After a while, he crossed his arms, and huffed. "Okay, I know that I put them around here somewhere!"

"What are you looking for, Mr. Robinson?" Allison asked. Cornelius rolled his eyes, and since she didn't call him Dad, he ignored her.

I rolled my eyes, and decided to show her how to ask a question. "Dad, what are you looking for?"

"You'll see," he told me, as he started to move things around. He smiled, and took out two things. "Here." he handed them to Allison and I, and we both took one.

Now that I got a better look at it, I was surprised. It was a badge. It was the same shape as a normal police badge, but other than that, it was almost completely different. On the top, in gold colored letters, it said: Time Continuum Task Force. Protecting Today, Tomorrow, and Yesterday. Silver colored lines made four separate squares in the middle, that spelled out TCTF. On the bottom, mine said: Wilbur Robinson: Leader.

"TCTF…where have I heard that before?" Allison wondered, as she looked up at Cornelius.

"Time Continuum Task Force. I pretended to be an agent when I first met Lewis, remember?" I reminded, not taking my eyes off the badge.

"Once Allison came, I knew that I had to make the TCTF a real agency," he informed us, smiling.

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"Because I suddenly had memories of it!" he explained, before he picked up another badge, and showed it to me. It was exactly like mine, expect instead of my name, it had: Lewis "Cornelius" Robinson: Inventor/Scientist.

"Hey, mine has the same thing!" Allison pointed to where it said Inventor/Scientist.

"Yes, you and I work together." Cornelius nodded, still smiling.

"So Lewis is also a member of the TCTF?" I asked, and he nodded again. "I want you to go to the past tomorrow, and get Lewis, Franny, and Goob, and bring them here so that I can give them the badges."

"_Franny_?" I exclaimed. "But Mom would kill me!"

"I already explained it to her, and she also remembers it. So you won't be in any trouble."

"Fine," I huffed.

Allison smiled, and looked back at the badge.

**A/N: Ta da! Okay, the epilogue, then I'll start the third story!**


	7. Epilogue

**A/N: I only own Allison and all of the other OCs.**

Epilogue

I nervously shuffled my feet, as my family stared at us from their chairs. Okay, I knew that it didn't really matter that they were watching us, but still. Allison stood next to me, and Lewis was on my other side. Franny was next to Allison, and Goob was on Lewis's left.

"Wilbur Cornelius Robinson," Cornelius called from the stage. (Yes, we set up a stage. My family got bored, okay?)

I took a deep breath, and Allison gently pushed me forward. I walked over to my father, and he smiled at me.

"The leader of the TCTF," he announced, as he pinned he badge to my suit. (Yes, we were also wearing formal clothes, and Allison looked great!)

I walked back, as he called the next name. "Lewis "Cornelius" Robinson."

Lewis walked over to his future self, and gave a small smile.

"The main scientist and inventor of the TCTF." Cornelius returned the smile, as he put the badge on Lewis's suit.

Lewis returned to my side, and Dad took out another badge from the case in front of him. "Allison Mariah Carning."

Carning?

Allison walked forward, and gave a nervous smile as Cornelius pinned the badge to the sleeve of her navy blue dress. "Secondary scientist and inventor of the TCTF."

Mom walked over to Cornelius's side, and they called the last names together, "Michael "Goob" Yagoobian and Franny Kate Robinson."

Franny looked a little confused that they called her a Robinson, as she and Goob walked up. Franny stood in front of her older self, and Goob stood in front of Cornelius, who looked slightly depressed.

"The assistants of the TCTF," Cornelius and Mom announced, as they pinned the badges on Goob and Franny.

They walked back to the line, as Mrs. Robinson went back with the rest of my family. Cornelius turned to face the other Robinsons, and cleared his throat. "These people behind me have been chosen to be part of an organization to protect time."

He turned to face us, and gestured for us to continue.

"The Time Continuum Task Force. Protecting today, tomorrow, and yesterday!" the five of us chorused in harmony.

* * *

After the assembly, I pulled Allison aside. She looked confused, but she waited for me to explain why.

"Can you guess what our first mission of the TCTF is going to be?" I asked.

She smirked, and nodded. "To save Goob and Taylor?"

I gave a slight nod. "Exactly!"

"You know, this is going to be pretty fun!" she stated, and I couldn't help but agree.

"My only problem is that somebody is probably going to get us killed!" she told me.

"Who?" I asked, completely lost.

"You!" she informed me. I rolled my eyes, and gently kissed her.

**A/N: I have to admit this: I got the "Protecting today, tomorrow, and yesterday" from a picture on deviant art. **

**Anyway, that's the end of this story! There will probably be a sequel, but I have to write it first. Tell me if you have any ideas for a sequel, or if you want me to continue it! Please review!**


End file.
